


New York's Finest Disasters

by JustANerdyGirl



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Probably Adding More Content Later On, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerdyGirl/pseuds/JustANerdyGirl
Summary: When 21-year-old Johnny Storm accidentally causes the Baxter Building to burn down, he accepts a bet that he can live for a year without the rest of the Fantastic Four babysitting him. Johnny believes he can handle it, but of all places in New York, why did it have to be a rundown apartment in Queens? Meanwhile, Peter Parker is struggling balancing his senior year of college, his internship at Stark Industries, his freelance photography gig at the Daily Bugle, being one of New York’s masked heroes, his roommate Harry’s addiction problems, and now he has none other than Johnny Storm pestering him as a next-door neighbor. 
Features: A slightly anxious Peter Parker, a wonky balance of canon from comics, movies, Netflix series, and original antics, Prank Wars, Drunken Makeouts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, New York’s heroes being extremely protective of Peter Parker, and basically everyone wanting Peter to take a freakin' nap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyungSquishyPants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KyungSquishyPants).



Under the New York City streetlights and muted red and blue flashes of emergency dispatch vehicles, the people of Manhattan Island gathered to watch a diminishing fire. Heading the crowd, Dr. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, and Johnny Storm watched the opaque smoke rise higher into the night. Two shock blankets, a tarp, and a fire blanket were distributed amongst the team. To them, nothing could be heard but white noise.

The fire department politely, but firmly denied assistance from the Four, so they were forced to watch the painstakingly slow process of stopping the flames from spreading. 

Hours passed as the crowd dissipated, yet the Four hardly moved. Around 3:00 am, the fire was officially out, and Reed was called away to speak with Manhattan’s first responders. It was not until then that the spell of silence finally broke.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Sue asked threateningly.

“Uhh. I’m sorry?” Johnny replied.

Sue narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t  _ ask  _ me if you are!”

“Well…” Johnny tried picking his words carefully. “To be fair, it wasn’t  _ really _ my fault.”

Ben glanced between the Storm siblings and, sensing the rising tension, grumbled a quick, “I’m takin’ a walk.”

“It wasn’t your fault?” Sue’s voice was rising. “Do you not see the state of our home?!”

“How was I supposed to know Doom dropped hydrogen bombs in the air ducts!?”

Reed approached Sue holding a plastic bag. Inside were blue capsules and shrapnel. “Actually, they appear to have been chlorine trifluoride capsules which is, arguably, a much more flammable chemical than hydrogen.”

“Thanks for the random chemistry lesson, Reed.” Johnny snapped. “But, I don’t think now’s real-”

“If you’d let me finish, Johnathan,” Reed said pointedly. Johnny huffed. “According to Chief Bari, the chemical weapons were found exclusively in our living quarter’s ventilation system.”

“They already had people up there?” Sue asked worriedly.

“Yes, but there is not any particularly devastating structural damage. The floors beneath our’s are affected but not irreversibly so.”

Reed turned once more to Johnny. “I would say you’re right about Victor being the prime suspect, though.” He raised the plastic bag and readjusted his glasses. “These are capsules that didn’t react with...” Reed waved an extended arm in Johnny’s direction. 

“Attached to each of the capsules were, presumably, minuscule robotic insects designed to infiltrate the ventilation system from the heating units. The firefighters found some of the remains.”

“Great! That’s just fantastic.” Johnny shouted sarcastically. “Now, we have Doom Bugs!”

Sue rolled her eyes and attempted to rub soot off of her fingers and onto her silk pajamas. Ben returned to the group with a pensive look etched into his rocky features, clutching an early edition of  _ The Daily Bugle _ .

“They say how bad it is?”

Reed’s face darkened as he shook his head. “The structure may still be holding up, but all of our belongings.” Ben sighed while Sue rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

“But we have insurance for this stuff, right?” Johnny asked earnestly. “I mean, I know Sue uploads all our pictures and documents and stuff to the Cloud, and Reed does the same with his blueprints. It can’t be that bad.”

“Yeah, just be glad I’m good at insurance plans and taxes. I hate filing claims under ‘Villainous Attempt on Our Lives,’ but it wouldn’t be the first time.” Sue sighed once more, and Johnny couldn’t recall a time where she looked more exhausted. “If this was bound to happen, we should be thankful it was at night with all the civilians gone. On the upside, we all got out safely with only some blisters and bruises.”

The other three nodded silently and shared a tense moment of stillness before Ben cleared his throat. “So, Hot Head? Why were you flamin’ up at 1 in the mornin’ anyway?”

Johnny blinked rapidly for a few moments before muttering, “I don’t think that’s really important now.”

“Johnny, why don’t you just tell us?” Sue’s tone indicated that there was no question about it. 

Johnny desperately thought of anything that could be seen as reasonable before deciding to come clean. “I was killed by a shark in Grand Theft Auto V and got upset.”

The three other members of the Fantastic Four all groaned. Sue stepped away, took a deep breath, and softly counted down from 10. “A video game?” 

Johnny nodded. 

“We don’t have anywhere to stay for the foreseeable future because you were playing a video game?” Johnny nodded once more as he wasn’t really sure what else to do.

“I mean, what luxury hotel wouldn’t want the publicity of having the Fantastic Four staying there?” Johnny contributed.

“Kid’s gotta point. Besides, it’s not that bad. I mean we just kinda expect smaller screw-ups from ya. Not, like, setting our home on fire ya know?” Ben affectionately thumped Johnny on the back with enough force to bruise.

“Wait, what? Excuse me, but did you just say you all  _ expect  _ me to be a screw-up?” Johnny angrily questioned.

Sue, Reed, and Ben appeared to have a silent conversation consisting of scowls and grunts before Ben replied, “You just don’t have the greatest track record is all. I mean you’re still a kid, and we all make mis-”

“I’m 21! I can legally drink now!” Johnny exclaimed. “Do you really think I’m still a kid?!”

“Being under 21 never stopped you before,” Sue responded.

“It’s called ‘having fun.’ Maybe you guys should try it every once and awhile.” Johnny threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

“Well, the dictionary defines a ‘child’ as ‘an immature or irresponsible person.’ You dropped out of Metro College and have never lived without supervision.” Johnny opened his mouth, but Reed continued. “And living in a dorm is not ‘on your own.’ You also did just set the Baxter Building on fire albeit by accident,” Reed paused and assessed Johnny once more. “So, by definition, yes, you are a child; and a very dangerous one at that.”

Johnny sputtered and flailed at Reed, Sue, and Ben. “Oh  _ yeah _ , wanna bet?!”

Sue laughed and raised an eyebrow. “Although I know it’s just your temper talking, what kind of wager are we talking about?”

“If I can live without you guys for  _ an entire year _ , I get the largest room when our floors get remodeled. I’m talking largest living space, walk-in closet, and master bathroom.”

Ben roared with laughter. “Ahh, kid you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m tryin’ not to gamble anymore, but this almost seems too easy.”

Reed interjected, “Now, what if we win; which I do have to add is the more likely of the two outcomes.”

Sue wrapped her blanket around herself a little tighter and exclaimed, “Ooh, I know. Johnny can’t go out clubbing for six months, and he has to do any chores we want to give him until then.”

“That seems a little rough, doesn’t it?” Johnny attempted.

The leader of the Fantastic Four smiled at her brother and immediately began clucking like a chicken at approximately 4 in the chilly autumn morning.

Johnny crossed his arms and looked at Sue disdainfully. “Come on, Sue. We aren’t in middle school anymore.”

“Well, you’re just scared of your own bet.” Sue shot back. “I guess you’ll always be just the kid hero of the Fantastic Four.” Sue knew she struck a nerve because Johnny started smoking.

“You guys are on!” Johnny stuck his arm out for a handshake, but Sue eyed the offered hand suspiciously. Sue yanked the fire blanket off of Johnny’s shoulders, wrapped her right hand in it, and shook Johnny’s hand.

Reed shot a glance a sideways glance at Ben. “Did that really just happen or am I delirious from smoke fumes and lack of sleep?”

Ben was flipping through his newspaper with mild interest. “I guess so. I never thought the twerp would move out.” Johnny went to hit Ben but pulled his hand away at the last moment and wearily looked between Ben’s rocky exterior and his own knuckles.

“Hey, the Classifieds!” Ben spoke up with a wicked grin. “I’m pickin’ where you live!” 

“No way!” Johnny yelled.

“Oh, come on!” Sue nudged him. “What if Ben picks where you live, and you get unlimited access to your new insurance-procured stuff. Like, you can take your new Playstation 4 with you.”

“That was implied when I made the bet.”

“Then you’re willing to shake on it again.”

“Fine, Sue. If you’re gonna make this big of a deal out of it.”

“Good.” The Storm siblings shook hands once more.

“It’s perfect!” Ben exclaimed, and Johnny suddenly became very worried.

Johnny hesitated. “What is it?”

“One bedroom, one bath, kitchenette, no dishwasher and no in-apartment laundry.” Ben grinned as Johnny’s face scrunched up. “That isn’t even the best part. It’s in  _ Queens _ .”

Johnny grunted. “No! Ben, please! You know how much I hate Queens; it’s like the most boring borough. I’d take Hell’s Kitchen over that.”

“Nope. It’s settled. You’re talking to the landlord tomorrow.”

Sue, who had been suppressing her laughter into Reed’s shoulder, straightened herself and smiled deviously. “Alright, guys. We should probably head out to the nearest hotel. I have spent way too much time outside tonight, and I’d be willing to punch any of you for a nap right now.”

“Thanks, Susie,” Ben grumbled.

Sue cocked her head to the side and looked at Reed, “You have our emergency funds hidden somewhere, right?”

“Yeah, I have a couple set up around the city, but I think our bank might be opening soon if I make a phone call.” Reed whipped out his phone from his pajama pants pocket.

“Wait, how come I don’t know about Reed’s secret stashes?” Johnny asked.

“Because you’d spend it.” Reed, Ben, and Sue answered in unison.

“I hate all of you,” Johnny grumbled as the homeless superheroes looked for a place to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Parker? Earth to Parker. Peter!” Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark was currently slamming his hands on a lab desk where Peter Parker had fallen asleep once more.

“Huh? Genetic splicing. What?” Peter blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused in on Tony Stark fixing him with an exhausted look.

“Uh, sorry, Mr. Stark. I was just…” Peter cringed at the drool mark left on his lab space.

“Peter, knock it off. All the other interns left already.”

“Sorry, Tony.” Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. “It’s just my patrols are colliding with homework, and I haven’t even started my thesis paper, and Harry-”

Tony held his hands up in defence. “It’s okay. I get it more than most other guys. Do you need some time off? Paid of course.”

“Tony, you know I’m not comfortable with special treatment.” Peter sighed at his itch to say yes.

“Such a goodie-two-shoes. You’ve been hanging around Capsicle too much.” Peter laughed which turned into a yawn. “Besides,” Tony started. “You got this internship on your own. I didn’t even know you were Spider-Man until-”

“Fifteen months ago.” Peter supplied.

“Yup,” Tony clapped him on the back. “And you’ve turned down being an Avenger how many times now?”

“I thought it was a continuous kinda ‘no.’ I can’t be leaving the country on missions and stuff when I can’t even get my own team of Rogues to respect me.” Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. “And before you try again. You literally just found me sleeping on the job.”

“Point taken.” Tony sighed. “But, a bunch of us are holding a meeting. You game?” Peter was about to object, but Tony spoke first. “Nat bought you Starbucks.”

“Let’s go.”

Tony laughed as the two walked over to the elevator. Tony punched the Avengers elevator code in, and the elevator raced upwards.

“So, who’s there?” Peter asked slightly anxious.

“Peter, why are you so stressed?” Tony asked concerned. “You literally told everyone your secret identity after the first time we tried to recruit you. You don’t have to worry so much.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you guys,” Peter exclaimed. “I totally do! Am I shouting? I feel like I am!”

“You’re shouting.”

“Sorry. It’s just. I don’t think I deserve to be an Avenger.”

Tony crossed his arms and affectionately glared at Peter, “Bullshit.”

“I’m serious! You’re you! Bruce is himself! Natasha is Natasha! I’m just plain old Peter Parker. I’ve idolized some of you since I was ten.”

“Well, now you’re just trying to make me feel old.” Tony sniffed dramatically.

“Am not. I just don’t think I’m worthy.” Peter sighed and leaned back against the wall.

“I will make Thor break out the hammer so fast.” Tony pointed a finger in Peter’s face.

“No. No, you will not.”

“Who’s in charge of your paycheck?”

“J. Jonah Jameson.”

“Ughhh,” Tony groaned. “You were more fun when you were scared of me.”

“You  _ literally  _ told me not to treat you with any respect.”

Tony shrugged. Once the elevator doors opened up to the audible chatter of some of the world’s finest heroes, Peter audibly breathed in and tried to control his rising anxiety.  _ Why is it so much easier talking to these guys with a mask over my face? _ Peter asked himself.  _ Because, you’re a drama queen, Parker. _

Tony turned around and raised an eyebrow at Peter. “You coming, Underoos?”

“Let that name die, please.” Peter griped as he shuffled out of the elevator.

“In your dreams, kiddo.” Tony once more clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder and steered him in the right direction.

“Hey guys, look who I caught sleeping on the job!” Peter awkwardly waved and smiled as a chorus of warm greetings erupted around the room.

Peter closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders as his breathing became steadier.  _ It’s just my friends. They don’t hate you. They aren’t embarrassed by you. Just enjoy this. _

He wound his way around the round table and greeted all the heroes personally just the way May Parker raised him to.

“Hi, Janet.”

Wasp smiled at him and gave a small wave. “Hey, Peter! Nice to see you.”

“Hey, Scott.”

Ant-Man was currently balancing a pen on his nose as he spoke. “What’s up, Bug Boy?”

“You’re Bug Boy. Spiders are arachnids. We’ve been over this.”

“Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, Sir!”

War Machine looked up from his phone and gave a small smile. “Peter, you don’t have to say that every time you see me.”

“Captain Americas,” Peter gave a two finger salute.

Sam Wilson smiled, “Hey, kid. Welcome back.”

Steve Rogers grinned widely, “Glad to see you could join us, Peter.”

Bucky Barnes, who was resting his feet up on the table, gave a nod and mimicked Peter’s salute.

“Hello, Vision. I like your sweater.”

Vision glanced at Wanda and smiled, “Why thank you, Peter Parker. Wanda actually picked it out.”

“Wanda! What’s up?”

Scarlet Witch grabbed Peter’s hand and shook it in excitement. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Pietro, how are you?”

Quicksilver was drumming with pens on the edge of the table and smiled up at Peter.

“From one Peter to another, I am great.”

“Thor! How’s the Mighty?”

Thor stood up and gathered Peter in a crushing hug. Peter grunted, and Thor released him. “Sorry, I must remember your lanky arachnid stature.” Peter just nodded.

“Carol, you’re looking wonderful.”

Captain Marvel looked up from her phone and gave Peter a half smile. “I’m feeling pretty wonderful.” She suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him eye level with her. “Have you heard from Jessica lately?”

“No, I’m a little worried, but I guess us spiders are solitary creatures.”

Carol hummed, “If you hear from her, you know to tell me.”

Peter nodded, “And vice versa.”

“Hey, Jenn! Stunning as always.”

She-Hulk grinned as she looked up from her case file. “I love it when you come. Everyone’s always nicer to each other.” She readjusted her glasses and looked at the page in front of her. “Let me know when you’re ready to switch to my firm instead of Nelson & Murdock.” Peter laughed lightly.

“Hey, Bruce! Any new and exciting scientific discoveries?”

Hulk looked up from his laptop and smiled meekly. “Peter, you know I always need a second pair of eyes in the lab… That aren’t Tony’s.”

“Don’t I know it.” Peter smiled.

“I hate both of you,” Tony called over his shoulder.

“We know!” Bruce and Peter responded in unison.

“T'Challa! How’s Wakanda?”

Black Panther was writing in a leather-bound journal and smiled at Peter with the grace of a king. “She is as beautiful as always, but it is nice to see my friends in America. Thank you for asking.”

“Clint! What’s up? How’s Lucky?” Clint was fiddling with an arrow and talking to Nat when he turned to high-five Peter. “The Pizza Pup is positively pleasant.”

“Oh my God, you’re such a dork,” Natasha gaped at Clint.

“Aunt Nat! Where’s my coffee?”

The lethal Black Widow hugged Peter lightly. “Are you eating enough? Getting enough sleep?”

“Aunt Nat, I’m fine.” Peter smiled at her.

“I’ll believe that when you actually look fine.”

Clint just stared at the two of them. “How come I can’t be Uncle Clint if she gets to be Aunt Natasha?”

Natasha shook her head at him. “It’s a spider thing. Peter, here’s your drink.”

“White Chocolate Mocha?”

“White Chocolate Mocha.”

“You are actually the best person here.”

“I know. Here, I saved you a seat.” 

“How’d you know I was coming? And don’t say spi-”

“Spider’s intuition?” She supplied.

Peter rolled his eyes plopped down next to Natasha in a leather chair that definitely cost more than his monthly apartment bills. He took a large gulp of his drink and sighed contently. “Ahh, sweet caffeine. How I missed thee.”

Clint and Natasha shared a concerned look before Clint cleared his throat. “So, what’s this about falling asleep at work?”

“Guys, it’s really not that bad,” Peter said through a deep yawn. “I’m just busy. Senior year of college, working here, trying to make some money at the  _ Bugle _ . I’m still starving all of the time, but I can’t really afford anything but Ramen, an-”

“Being New York’s most underappreciated hero?” Natasha ventured.

“Yeah, that too.” Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Also, I think something’s up with Harry.”

“Best friends since you were kids, bad relationship with his dad, sent to boarding school around the beginning of high school, and didn’t come back till college, Harry?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded.

“Harry, son of Norman Osborn, current head of Oscorp Industries, Natasha thinks he’s got a drug problem, and she firmly believes he’s obsessed with you, Harry?” Clint asked.

Natasha elbowed him and sighed at his loud “Ow!” Peter narrowed his eyes at her.

Eloquent as ever, Peter inquired, “What?”

“Peter, look at me.” Peter did as he was told sensing he was about to get lectured, “I have my reasons for that _ last bit _ , but have you considered the options. You’ve told me he vanishes for long amounts of time, has rapid mood swings, and several other red flags. I know he’s your friend, but just try to keep a closer eye on him. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, what do you think is ‘up’ with him now?” Natasha asked.

Peter bit his lip, “He came wandering home at 4 a.m. the other day with a busted lip and bruise to the temple.” Natasha said nothing but raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Peter zoned out for a moment trying to figure out if Natasha had any basis for any of her assumptions.  _ I mean possib- _

“Hey, Tony!” Clint shouted across the room. Tony’s head flug up. “Let’s order some pizza or something! We gotta eat!” The room roared in agreement.

“Alright, but we really need to get this thing started. I’ll order delivery, and we can start once the pizzas are on their way.” Tony whipped out his Stark Phone. “Who want’s what toppings?”

While the room launched into a furious debate on pizza toppings, Peter tried his best to glare at Clint. “I know why you did that.”

“Did what?” Clint asked innocently.

“Got him to order food, so I can eat and save money.”

“Jesus, Peter!” Clint said dramatically. “Not everything is about you.” Clint was grinning as he continued, “Maybe, I just really wanted pizza but couldn’t think about it over your rumbling stomach.”

Peter gave the archer a small nod, “Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

After consuming a large Meat Lover’s Pizza all by himself, Peter trudged his way onto the subway. Peter deflated into the hard plastic seat and reached for his civilian phone. Peter cringed to see nine unread messages all of which were from Harry.

 

_Hey, I got out of the office early. Wanna go grab a bite to eat when you get home?_

               Received from Hairy at 6:27 PM

_Oh, god. It looks like someone finally moved in next door. I don’t see that much stuff.  I think the place is already furnished? I don’t know. I should stop snooping. I just hope they’re not as bad as the last tenants._

               Received from Hairy at 6:45 PM

_Pete, a response would be kinda nice. You get out at 8 right?_

               Received from Hairy at 7:17 PM

_Hey, just letting you know I just paid the utility bill. Although, the heat seems kinda messed up. Did you turn it up before you left?_

               Received from Hairy at 7:50 PM

_Fine. I don’t really care if you work overtime but telling me would be decent, don’t you think? Make sure you get overtime cash._

               Received from Hairy at 8:10 PM

_Are you out Spider-Man hunting for the Bugle again?_

               Received from Hairy at 8:22 PM

_Ok. Jesus, Peter. You’re really stressing me out. Did you lose a finger or something at the lab? Are you at the hospital? I’m still your emergency contact right??_

               Received from Hairy at 8:52 PM

_You know what? Screw it, I’m going out. Don’t wait up._

               Received from Hairy at 9:03 PM

_There’s Chinese in the fridge._

               Received from Hairy at 9:04 PM

 

Peter rubbed his eyes and sighed before mustering the courage to check the time. Peter inwardly groaned. _11:47. Jesus, I need to start checking my phone._

After he got off the bus and walked the few blocks to his apartment building, he lingered outside. _Okay, I really don’t wanna be at the end of one of Harry’s hissy fits. I could go patrol?_ Peter paced and shook his head. _But if he’s home, coming home even later than this will look even worse. Okay, Parker. Deep breath. Poke your head in. If he’s there, no patrol. If he isn’t there, patrol._

Peter cautiously opened the front door and climbed to the top floor. There were only two apartments on his level and affording his wouldn’t be possible if Harry wasn’t helping him out. Peter glanced at the other apartment and debated on introducing himself, but he decided against it at this hour.

Peter slowly opened his apartment door and kicked off his shoes.

“Har?” Peter attempted. “You home?”

Hearing no response, Peter walked further into the apartment. He knocked on Harry’s bedroom door. After the ensuing silence, Peter cracked Harry’s door opened. There was no sign of him in his overly well-kept bedroom.

“That decides that,” Peter told the empty apartment.

Peter locked his bedroom door; he leaped over mounds of dirty clothes and approached the locked trunk in his closet. Peter changed into one of his Spider-Man suits and opened one of the two large casement windows. Peter had one foot out of the window when he paused. “Shoot.”

Peter crawled back through to his bedroom and grabbed his civilian phone.

 

_Sorry, Har. My phone died at work. I really need more minutes, so I tried to take some Spidey pics for the Bugle. Home now and about to pass out. Night!_

               Sent to Hairy at 12:02 AM

 

Peter then grabbed his “work phone” as he has taken to calling it. Peter grinned at the ridiculous red and blue Stark Phone Tony had gotten him last Christmas. Natasha had then stuck a Spider-Man logo sticker to the back of it. “Goddamn it, Peter,” Tony had said. “How do you expect us to contact you if we gotta worry about your minutes all the time?”

After Peter finally left his apartment, he began swinging through Queens. Peter unlocked his phone with one hand and swung with the other. Seeing no crime updates, Peter stuck the Stark Phone into a zippered pocket in his pant leg that had resulted from another one of the many “Tony-What-Are-You-Doing-To-My-Suit” moments.

Time always moved faster for Peter when he was Spider-Man. It’s how he curbed his adrenaline rush obsession. The night seemed pretty slow. Spider-Man had stopped one robbery and dropped some creep off at the police station who was following a teenage girl home. Peter wanted to walk her home, but she had assured him twice that she was fine. He was leaving Manhattan when his Spidey sense tingled. Peter just swung left, enough to see something orange and blinking whizz by his head before exploding.

“What the-” Spider-Man exclaimed before seeing the Green Goblin rise on his glider.

“Spider-Man!” The Goblin growled. “Now’s really not the time for your nonsense.”

“Hiya, Gobby!” Spider-Man chirped. “Watch where you’re throwin’ those things. Ya almost hit me!”

“Truly, that would have been a shame,” Green Goblin replied. His glider surged forward as he swung a pronged knife.

Spider-Man flipped over the Goblin and swung a web to steal the knife away and flung it onto a nearby rooftop.

“Dude, seriously? What are you even trying to accomplish?” Peter asked. He attempted to web the Goblin’s arms, but the glider took a sharp dip downward. Spider-Man landed on a billboard and shrugged. “I mean, you and I have been fighting for almost four years now, right? You still haven’t monologued a long, convoluted plan at me.”

“Why are you still alive?” The Green Goblin growled and threw another pumpkin bomb. “Unlike that pretty little blonde. I heard she would have had a bright future ahead of her; had she _lived_.”

Peter breathed in deeply and swung himself towards the Goblin. He dove onto his adversary and began punching him continuously in the face. The Green Goblin spit and began cackling. “Shut up!”

The Goblin accelerated his glider as it rose higher above the building tops. He smirked and the glider was turned upside down. Spider-Man grabbed onto his assailant’s arm. “Where’s the mouth now, Spider?” The Green Goblin clicked a button on his armor and sprayed a green gas in Spider-Man’s face.

Peter’s grip slipped from the Goblin’s arm, and he began his descent. For a moment, Peter did not move. His eyes glazed over, and he couldn’t breathe. All he could see was Gwen. The look on her face as she fell. If he had been _just a little faster_. All he could hear was that atrocious sound of her back hitting the pavement. Peter was vaguely aware of the wind whistling in his ears. Everything just felt cold; he couldn’t move.

Suddenly, Peter was engulfed in flames releasing him from is stupor. He squinted up to see the insufferable Human Torch gazing back at him. “Great, I’m in Hell.”

“I believe you’re looking for a, ‘ _Thanks, Human Torch! You are so much cooler than I am!_ ’” Johnny Storm smirked down at him.

“Let go of me,” Spider-Man demanded. “Like, right now.”

“Alright, Webhead.” Johnny dropped him and fell about four feet onto the pavement with a grunt.

As Spider-Man picked himself up off the ground, the Human Torch rose to be level with the Green Goblin. “Hey, Green Goober!” Johnny hollered, “Why don’t you pick on somebody on your own level?”

“Excuse me?!” Peter exclaimed as he swung his way upwards. “First of all, that name is terrible. Stick to your looks. Second, you’re crazy if you think you’re on a higher level than me.”

“Human Torch, leave now. This is between Spider-Man and me.” The Goblin ordered.

“Why would you wanna fight Spider-Man more than me?” Johnny questioned as he flew in with a fiery punch. “I mean, the guy’s fought someone with a fishbowl over his head.”

Peter scoffed in annoyance. “Where’s the respectable members of the Fantastic Four?” Peter taunted while rocking the Goblin’s glider by swinging on it and leaping off. “You don’t do the whole solo routine very well.”

“Watch it. I’m taking a bit of a break from the FF.” Johnny responded with venom in his voice.

“Aww. I’m so sorry they kicked you out.” Spider-Man taunted.

“You know what? Excuse me for a moment.” Johnny said to the Goblin who was watching the exchange with mild contempt. Johnny lit one of Spider-Man’s webs on fire, and as it approached its source, Peter yelped and swung onto a fresh cord.

“Oh, so it’s like that now,” Spider-Man yelled. He fiddled with his web-shooters for a moment before switching to the flame-retardant webs. He then plastered the Human Torch to the side of an office building.

“Dude, what the fuck? I just saved your life like a minute ago!” Johnny grumbled as he tried to free himself.

“Stay off my bad guys. I’m a big boy; I can handle it,” Spidey spat back.

He swung upward, “Okay, Green Goblin! It’s just you and m-” Peter did a quick double take. “Where’d ya go?” Spider-Man quickly scanned the surrounding territory, but the Goblin was nowhere to be found. “Crap.”

Peter didn’t need to turn his head to know that the Human Torch had broken free and was hovering next to him. Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. “You know,” Johnny murmured. “It’s your fault that he got away.”

Spider-Man whipped his head to the right and attempted his best mask-glare. “Oh, gee! Thank you for that _crucial_ bit of information,” Peter sassed. “I had everything under control until you came and interfered!”

“By the by, you still didn’t say thanks for saving your life.”

Peter readjusted his web-shooters and began scaling a wall. “Get bent, Johnny.”

As Peter began his trek towards Queens, he heard the roar of flames behind him and forced himself not to turn around. “See ya, Miss Spider. Tell the Sunny Patch Friends I said hi!”

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but the Human Torch continued without stopping. “God, I hate that guy,” Peter relented to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already 4 a.m. when Peter shimmied back in through his bedroom window. He immediately stripped off his suit, threw on an old t-shirt and boxers, and collapsed into bed. He assumed that Harry was out cold in his room and will probably be nursing a hangover tomorrow morning. All Peter could manage to think about was closing his eyes until he crawled into his bed. 

_ Okay. It’s 4:20. My first class tomorrow is at 10. With traffic, it’ll take about an hour to get to ESU. I’ve gotta get ready, and I’ll cook breakfast. So I’ve got roughly three and a half hours of sleep left. _ Peter tossed and turned as per usual until he finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter tensed and leaped onto the ceiling as his alarm clock woke him at 8. He yawned and clambered down the wall and grabbed his glasses. Peter stumbled into his kitchenette and turned on the radio. He listened to reports on a robbery at Hammer Tech that occurred last night as he made a fresh pot of coffee. Peter left Harry’s half of the pot black while loading his with chocolate syrup, caramel, and whipped cream. He stuck two Eggos in the toaster and began cooking some scrambled eggs. Peter half-considered eating Harry’s Chinese leftovers for breakfast but decided it would be better than Ramen Noodles for dinner. The young hero glanced at the clock and decided to risk waking the sleeping demon.

Peter knocked cautiously on Harry’s door and only heard a groan. “Har.” Peter pried the door open and saw the heir to the Osborn fortune face-down and slumped sideways over the bed. “Dude, you’ve gotta go to work in like an hour.”

Harry limply reached for his phone without moving his head and promptly chucked it at Peter with surprising force. “Fuck off.” Peter caught the phone and set it down.

“Look, man. I’m sorry about last night,” Peter said softly as he sat on the side of Harry’s bed. “It was stupid of me not to respond. But, I made you some fresh coffee with scrambled eggs and Eggos.”

Harry groaned once more and picked his head up wearily. “Jesus Christ!” Peter exclaimed, and Harry winced. “Sorry,” Peter said softer. “What happened to you?” Beneath Harry’s foggy eyes, a sizable bruise covered Harry’s left cheek.

Harry touched his face and grimaced. “I dunno.” He mumbled eyes cast to the carpeting. “I don’t really remember. I think I got in an alley fight with some guy. Maybe there were two?” Harry forced himself to stand as Peter supported him. “I don’t really care to remember. And it’s okay. I know your phone’s crap, and I shouldn’t have freaked out so much.” Harry gave Peter a lazy half-smile. “Now, where are those waffles?”

Peter half-dragged Harry over to their sorry excuse of a dining table and plopped Harry’s breakfast in front of him. “Sorry, but we’re outta turkey bacon.”

“Thanks, Pete.”

Peter grabbed a clean mug from the cabinet and poured Harry’s black coffee. Peter then snatched his coffee and added more whipped cream. Harry stared at Peter in disgust. “What?” Peter questioned.

“How can you drink that? Sugar drenched caffeine, and you’re still tired all the time.” Harry shook his head as Peter shrugged and gulped down more. “Did you eat anything?”

“I wasn’t hungry,” Peter lied.

“Are we out of real food?”

“We had enough frozen waffles and eggs for one.”

“Are we out of real food?”

“... No?”

“Do you need grocery money?”

“No! It’s my turn this month, and I should be getting my check from  _ The Bugle _ any day now.”

“Well, the offer for dinner is still open if you wan-”

Harry was cut short by the blasting of speakers next door. Peter flinched at the noise, but his sensitive arachnid hearing was used to sudden flare-up. However, Harry hands reached to cover his ears as he buried his head between his legs. “Oh my God,” Harry moaned. “My head!” 

Peter seized his coffee mug and made a beeline for the door.  _ This isn’t how I wanted to meet the neighbors, but I’m like 90% sure Harry’s head is splitting. _ He knocked loudly on the other apartment door and could hear muffled movement from inside. The music paused, and footsteps approached. Peter anxiously grabbed the back of his neck and fixed his gaze upon his bare feet as the door opened. “Uhh, hi,” Peter didn’t look up as he wanted to avoid a conflict. “So, I’m Peter Parker. I live next door, and my roommate is really hungover right now. If you could please turn down the music, I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

“Shit, I’m sorry! I’m not usually up this early. I’ve gotta meeting with an insurance agent in like twenty minutes, and the music is just kinda something to keep me awake. I get it though. It’s all good.”

“Thank you so much.” Peter finally glanced up and nearly dropped his coffee mug. “No,” Peter whispered fait enough for the new resident not to notice. It had to be the Parker’s Bad Luck Curse to have none other than Johnny Storm, shirtless under his open button-down, leaning against the door frame in front of Peter. He knew his eyes were as wide as Cap’s shield, so Peter closed his eyes, glugged down more coffee, and hoped he was hallucinating. Peter peeled open one eye to see Johnny looking slightly concerned.

“You okay, man? You look a little shook up.” Johnny inquired.

Peter nodded. “Long night.”

“I feel. I just had to move in yesterday, and I basically own nothing right now.”

Peter felt as though he was about to vomit as he just kinda nodded along to what Johnny was saying.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know it’s kinda shocking to meet me,” Johnny joked. “But, you seriously look like you’re about to pass out.”

That one joke was enough to snap Peter out of his of distress. Peter straightened his back, set his shoulders, pressed his lips into a fine line, and asked, “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

Johnny laughed until he saw the unamused expression on Peter’s face. “Oh, come on! You’re joking, right?” Peter stiffly shrugged. “Johnny Storm? The Human Torch? The Fantastic Four’s hottest member?”

Peter rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Oh my God,” in true Bob Belcher fashion. “I’m more of an Avengers guy myself.”

Johnny looked personally insulted. “Alright, I don’t believe that you don’t who I am, but if you’re gonna play it that way, I’ll roll with it.” He reached for Peter’s free hand and shook it. “Hello, Peter. I’m Johnny.”

Peter broke free of warm hands and ran a hand through his bed hair as he sipped his coffee once more. “Well, bye,” Peter just kinda shrugged again as he wanted to protect the little dignity he still had.

Johnny cocked his head to the side and leaned a little forward. “Would now be the right time to point out that you’ve had whipped cream on your face throughout this entire conversation?”

Peter paused with his back facing Johnny as he felt a dignity drought begin within him. Without turning to face the smirking blonde, Peter re-entered his apartment and resisted the urge to start screaming at the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter wanted nothing more than to never set foot in his apartment building again. So obviously, his day went by twice as fast as normal. Tony had also given all the interns the day off as he and the other Avengers were readying themselves for a meeting with the United Nations. Peter had then bused his way over to the  _ Bugle _ to discover his paycheck for the last five submissions that the paper featured. With his pride in check, Peter raided the nearby grocery store for all the best generic products a broke college student could buy.

On the bus ride home, Peter ranted about Johnny in a group message between Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Their advice to Peter were: Kick his ass, prank his ass, and find out what that ass is up to respectively. Peter sighed fondly at the three and stashed his work phone back in his backpack.

After trekking up to his apartment, glaring at Johnny’s door for a solid thirty seconds, and unloading the groceries, Peter slowly drifted into a light slumber on the futon while reading Professor Charles Xavier’s latest published paper on genetic mutations. 

Soon, Peter heard the door open and knew Harry had come home. Peter refused to stir and attempted to force himself back to sleep. Peter was starting to drift off once more when he heard the door knock again.  _ Maybe if I don’t move, Harry’ll get it. _

True to his estimation, the door opened. Peter, out of pure scientific curiosity, eavesdropped.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

“Oh, hi. I just moved in next door.”

Peter stifled a groan.  _ This is not an okay thing. I’m so not cool with Johnny just coming over here like we’re friends. Guy thinks he’s entitled to everything. If I’m exposed to that ego any longer than necessary, I’m going to punch his stupid, smug face. _

“Johnny Storm living next door,” Harry said with a bored tone. “Looks like the insurance is about to spike.”

Johnny made a noise in the back of his throat, “Why does everyone keep- never mind. Look, I met your roommate this morning. It’s Peter, right?”

“What’s it to you?” Harry questioned. Peter smiled into the pleather futon.

“I think he and I got off on the wrong foot.” Johnny admitted. “I don’t really know anyone in Queens, and I wanted to see if maybe he wanted to grab a bite or something.”

_ Hell. No.  _ Peter thought. “Listen up, Storm,” Harry commanded. “Peter’s a good guy with a shitty life. It’s bad enough I gotta stress over his ass doing something stupid.” Peter resisted the urge to sit up and glare at Harry.  _ I am not  _ his  _ responsibility. I can handle myself. _ “I don’t want him around someone who literally caused his home to burn down,” Harry finished.

“Wow, you’re a quick judge of character, aren’t you?” Johnny countered. “Also, you can’t just say you’re in charge of another person.”

“Goodbye. Stick to your side of the hallway.” With that, Peter heard the door slam shut. If Peter wasn’t so annoyed at that entire conversation, he would have hugged Harry for a Johnny well-sassed.


	7. Chapter 7

_           Hey, you wanna go do something. I’m low-key pissed at Harry and gotta neighbor to complain about _

               Sent to MJ at 7:12 PM

 

Peter closed his phone and went to shower and change. Harry was in his room, and Peter felt as though he could use some space. Besides, Mary Jane and him haven’t done anything together in over two weeks. Peter felt slightly guilty, but he’s just been so busy and exhausted that every spare moment he had went to sleep.

 

_           About time we actually did something! Meet me at my place asap. We (I mean you) need to actually have some fun for once!!! See ya soon.  _ _ ❤️ _

               Received from MJ at 7:13 PM

Peter chuckled at MJ’s impeccable response time. He shoved his phone and wallet into his coat pockets. Peter dug out a suit and his work phone and shoved it into his bag just in case. Peter glanced over his shoulder towards Harry’s door and sighed.  _ I’ll deal with him later. _ Aunt May had warned him about moving in with friends, but Peter had been too broke and too excited for Harry’s return to New York to care. Peter swung open his apartment door and screamed as a raucous noise caused him to leap onto the hand railing from the stairs in shock.

Peter immediately hopped off and looked to see if anyone had seen him. Suddenly, Johnny Storm burst through his door with a self-satisfied grin. “Ha, take that!” Johnny whipped his head around and saw Peter’s stony look. “You’re not that other guy,” Johnny stated as he ripped a duct-taped air horn off of the wall from behind Peter’s door.

“No, I’m not Harry.” Peter focused his attention to a corner of the wall. He could hear a baby start crying from one of the floors below.  _ Okay, who’s the wise guy who stuck me with this screw-up? _

“Shit, I’m sorry! For this morning and for that. I talked to your roommate earlier. He seems like a real di-”

Johnny was interrupted by Harry slamming the apartment door open. “What happened?” Harry’s wide gaze fell upon Peter and narrowed when it moved to Johnny.

Johnny looked at the air horn in his hands to the open door to Harry. “Damnit!”

Peter just rested a palm on his temple and turned to shuffle down the stairs. “Pete, where are you going?” Harry asked and followed a few steps.

“I’ve got plans. Dunno when I’ll be back.” Peter replied monotonously.

“Bu-” Harry started.

“Bye, Johnny,” Peter called over his shoulder.

“Uhh, see ya, Parker.”

“Don’t blow the airhorn again. There’re little kids trying to sleep in this building.” Peter said louder as he continued down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

“He’s absolutely insufferable, MJ!” Peter complained from beneath a mound of blankets.

“Who Harry or this mysterious neighbor?” MJ asked between handfuls of popcorn.

Peter’s only response was a, “Yes.” Peter focused on the movie for approximately seven seconds. “Who does Harry think he is saying he has to watch over and decide things for me?”

“The son of a richie. Which he is,” MJ retorted. “Why did I let you pick the movie if you’re just gonna bitch through the whole thing?”

“Because you love me?” Peter tried.

“Unfortunately,” MJ rolled her eyes. “I would’ve picked  _ Pitch Perfect _ , but you just had to watch  _ the Dark Knight _ again.”

“It’s the best of the Batman movies.”

“Whatever.”

“Besides, we’ve watched _Pitch Perfect_ at least five times over the past year.”  
“Are you dissing _PP_? Because I know you like it. You legit sing like half the songs, Parker.”

Peter held his hands up in defense. “That’s what I thought,” MJ said clearly ending that debate. “So, what’s wrong with the neighbor?”

“He’s kind of a superhero…”

“No fucking way. Who is it?”

“Johnny Storm.”

MJ rolled backward and gave Peter the Look ™. “So, what’s the big deal? You told me during our freshman year at ESU that you idolized the entire Fantastic Four all throughout high school.”

“I did and do. Except Johnny.” Peter cleared his throat. “From what I’ve seen of him uhhh... in the papers and stuff, he’s reckless, egotistical, spoiled, and just irritating.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair. You’re always trying to defend Spider-Man at  _ The Bugle _ . Why believe a reputation that could be entirely false?”

Peter grimaced.  _ She has a point. _ “It’s just a feeling. Stop giving me the Look™!”

“Why do you name my facial expressions?”

“Because they’re distinct and scary.”

MJ threw a fistful of popcorn at his face, and Peter purposely failed to catch them all. “So, why is Johnny ‘the Neighbor from Hell?’”

“He blared his speakers at like 8 a.m.” 

MJ didn’t look impressed. “Did you ask him to turn them down?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, bu-”

“Did he?”

“Uhh, yeah. But! He got all cocky like I should know who he was just by looking at him.”

“Did you?”

Peter hesitated. “I acted like I didn’t.”

“But, you did.”

Peter rolled over and dumped popcorn in MJ’s hair. She laughed and shook it out. “Really, Tiger. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“He pranked me!” Peter fell backward on MJ’s carpet dramatically.

“Good. What’d he do?”

“I opened the door, and he had an air horn duct-taped to the wall set to go off when the handle hit it.”  
MJ’s eyes widened as she smiled. “Props. I like him already.”

“He said he meant it for Harry.”

“That just makes it even better!”

“Look, I know you don’t really like him.”

“That was the worst blind date I had ever had.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Neither of us were even remotely into each other. Even in a friendly way!”

“Jesus, I said I was sorry!”

MJ snickered. “It’s cool. I just like messin’ with ya.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anyway, why was the prank for Harry?”

“Oh yeah, I was fake-sleeping when Johnny came over. That’s when I heard Harry say it’s his job to watch me and that he doesn’t want Johnny around me.”

“Wait, why was Johnny over?”

Peter pressed his lips into a fine, irritated line. “Johnny wanted to go grab a bite to with me.”

MJ snorted. “Huh. Gay.”

Peter made a face. “Shut up. Do you know how many scandals with women Johnny’s been in according to the papers?”

“I bet you know.”

Peter promptly whacked MJ with a pillow which only furthered her giggles. “Hold up,” MJ raised a finger as her breathing steadied. “Maybe he’s just trying to make friends? I think you should give him a shot.”

Peter huffed and returned his attention to the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sue, I’m telling you. I need food like ASAP. I’m starving.” Johnny grumbled into his iPhone as he reached for his apartment keys in the dimly lit room.

“Johnny, it’s like 11 right now. Can’t it wait till tomorrow morning?” Sue yawned into the phone.

“But, I’m dyyyyiiinnnnngggggg.” Johnny groaned into the phone. He made a face at his apartment door which was swinging wide open.  _ Huh, I guess I forgot to shut the door. Keep it together, Storm. People rob people. _

“Okay, we’re getting fresh bank cards tomorrow, so maybe I can come over and take you grocery shopping?”

“Or, I can meet you guys at the bank, go shopping by myself, and you can come over for lunch then report back to the others on how amazing I am with my independence?”

“Wow, Johnny! Sure, you really are trying hard on this, aren’t you?

“Yup,” Johnny responded popping the ‘p.’ He made his way through the door. “Johnny Storm adult extraordin- Argh!” Plastic cling-wrap covered Johnny entire front as he jumped back.

“Johnny! Are you okay? Doom? Skrulls?” Sue exclaimed from her end of the phone.

Johnny rapidly tore down the plastic wrap covering his front door and went to throw it away in his kitchen. On the floor in front of the door was an orange Post-It Note.

_ If you fell for this you’re even more blonde than I thought. _

_ Start closing your door. Locking it might help too. _

_ -Peter _

_ P.S. I’m out of  plastic wrap now, but I’m sure it was worth it. _

Johnny put the note on his counter and beamed. “It’s nothing, Sue. I just think I made a friend.”


	10. Chapter 10

Peter was patrolling New York and was currently overseeing Brooklyn. After momentarily stopping to take a selfie with the new Captain America statue in Prospect Park (and immediately sending it to the Avengers in a group message), Spider-Man began moving towards Eastern Queens. Peter was happily shocked to see no crimes that needed attending to. After an hour or so, Peter stopped on a rooftop and just watched the midnight traffic which wasn’t much different than the other nights.

Peter’s Spidey Senses tingled and saw the Human Torch flying nearby. “‘Peter, you should give him a chance!’” Peter imitated MJ in a truly terrible rendition of her voice.  _ Okay, I’ll try. Then I can prove MJ wrong and expose that Johnny is a crappy person. _ Spider-Man stood up and stretched then swung towards Johnny’s general location.

“Hey, Flame for Brains!” Peter hollered. 

The Human Torch’s head snapped around. His shoulders sagged, but he slowed to a stop. “Whaddya want, Spidey? I  _ was _ having a pretty good day. I don’t want you to ruin it.”

“I’m sorry about yesterday. There’s just something about the Green Goblin that throws me off my game.”

Johnny drifted over to a rooftop and sat down on the ledge after extinguishing his flames. “I feel like you want something. That’s like the first real apology I’ve ever heard from you.”

Spider-Man dropped off next to Johnny and shrugged. “Well, I wanna know why you’ve been hanging around Queens so much. Let’s start there.”

Johnny exhaled deeply through his nose. “So, I’m assuming you heard about the Baxter Building Fire?” Peter nodded. “Did you also hear it was my fault?” Spider-Man’s lack of response was all the answer Johnny needed. “Well, Doom dropped some sort of explosive capsule in our vents, and they reacted when I flamed up. The stuff’s allegedly more flammable than hydrogen.”

“Holy crap. Was it  chlorine trifluoride?”

“How the fuck would you know that?” Johnny fixed Spider-Man with a blended look of surprise and distaste.

Peter pointed to himself and stated, “Science nerd.”

“Okay, whatever. Anyway, the rest of the Four bet me that I couldn’t live without them for a year. I kinda agreed in the heat of the moment. Ben picked some dinky apartment in Queens that’s already furnished since I lost like everything I own. I’ve got like three outfits, my phone, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a spare suit that Sue put in emergency storage.”

“Sorry to hear that, man.”

“Eh. Thanks for listening.”

There was an awkward pause in which neither spoke nor moved. Johnny gazed up into the night while Peter stared down at the street. After a few moments, Peter stood up and said, “I guess I should head home. Have a good night, Johnny.”

Spider-Man then swung off towards Manhattan to avoid suspicion of a Queens residency leaving the fiery hero alone with his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Time had passed and Johnny now understood how truly terrible living in a New York City apartment during the winter was. Johnny lost electricity more often than he could admit tolerating. People repeatedly asked him to thaw the nearby sidewalks that he just did it first thing in the morning before people could ask and proceeded to sleep till noon.

It’s been months since Johnny initiated the bet with Sue, Ben, and Reed. He enjoyed having his own space, but Johnny would never admit to how lonely he felt. Going from three housemates to none was a large leap, and the extrovert in Johnny was itching at the seams to go be with people.

Johnny was fully aware that the majority of his “friends” purposely avoided him as he basically never had people over, hardly teamed up with the remaining Four unless it was an emergency, and only had the limited budget Sue gave him at the beginning of each month.

The Human Torch decided early on in his quest to adulthood that Peter Parker was the greatest factor. As much as Johnny wished they would, the two never really communicated outside of hallway run-ins. They did, however, have a running tally between the two apartments on a blank piece of cardstock. Their “Prank War” had yet to cease, and the score currently read: “Johnny: 32” and “Peter: 37.” According to Peter, Harry tore down the tally once, but Peter found it in the trash and yelled until Harry agreed to leave it alone.

The brunette often surprised Johnny as he had a keen knack for sensing oncoming pranks.

Johnny was binge-watching  _ Parks and Recreation _ when there was a knock on his door.

“Hey, Pete what’s-” Johnny started. Peter smiled and immediately chucked a snowball at Johnny’s face. “Up.” Johnny finished as the snowball instantly melted upon contact.

“Sorry, I’m too exhausted to try, but I have to protect my lead.” Peter scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Hand me a marker.” Johnny complied as Peter tallied another tick mark on his side.

“Dude, you look like shit,” Johnny commented as he looked Peter up and down.

“Well, thanks. In the wise words of Beyoncé, ‘I woke up like this.’”

“As I was saying before you rudely pelted me with a snowball, what’s up?” Johnny asked while raising his body temperature to dry his shirt. Peter took a step back and scrunched up his nose. “I’m gonna get so sick from being around you. 17 degrees outside and 110 degrees in your general vicinity.”

“Oh, quit complaining, you baby.”

“Anywho, classes were canceled today because the roads are terrible,” Peter stated obviously pleased. “So, I just went straight to Stark and got all my work done.”

“Is that Parker for you have a free day?” Johnny dramatically gawked at Peter.

“I guess so. That is until I try to get some shots for the paper.”

“I’m watching  _ Parks and Rec _ and about to order pizza. You want in?”

Peter glanced at his door and checked his pathetic excuse for a cellphone.

“Don’t you dare leave me hanging for Jason Osbourne over there,” Johnny threatened.

Peter shrugged and walked in. “I can hang for an episode or two. Harry’s in another mood, so I’mma let him cool down first.”

Johnny fist pumped behind Peter’s back.  _ Dude, be cool, or you’re gonna lose your only friend. _

Peter shrugged off his coat and shoes and awkwardly left them in a pile on the floor. “So, which season are you on?”

Johnny dove onto his couch before responding. “I only just started it , so season 1?”

“Aww, dude. Ben Wyatt isn’t even in it yet.”

“Is he a good character?” Johnny asked although his voice was muffled through the pillow.

“He and I are literally the same person,” Peter responded with extreme seriousness.

“Alright, I feel like he’ll be a favorite then.” Johnny smiled and patted his small sofa. “Take a load off.”

“Move your feet then.”

“No, just sit next to them.”

“Fine.” Peter mirrored Johnny’s position and wedged his chilled feet behind Johnny.

“Dude, your feet are cold as Hell.”

“Hell is hot, Matchstick. And that’s just what you are.”

Johnny froze for a split-second and glanced up from his phone. “Did you just call me hot?”

Peter blinked rapidly and focused on the television. “Yeah,” Peter said cautiously. “You’re hot since you basically burst into flames at will. Other people get cold. Like me.”

Johnny returned his gaze to his phone, “So,” he said quickly. “What kinda pizza do you want? My personal favorite is-”

“Meat Lover’s,” Peter and Johnny finished in unison. Johnny shot Peter a strange look. “How did you know that?”

“I was just answering your question,” Peter answered. “Meat Lover’s is my favorite too.”

Johnny smiled at Peter and gave a half-laugh. “Alrighty then. I’m ordering two large Meat Lover’s since I’m actually dying of starvation.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Okay, Johnny. Now play the show. Ben doesn’t come in until episode 23 of Season 2! We’ve got a long way to go.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Johnny responded with a quick glance at Peter before hitting play.

Forty-five minutes later, the pizza delivery girl arrived, and Peter stood to get cash from his apartment. Johnny spun around on his heels. “Peter,” he paused. “What’s your middle name?”

“Benjamin,” Peter answered shooting Johnny a quizzical look. “Peter Benjamin Parker, sit down and enjoy the pizza. I’ve got it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do,” Johnny said with finality in his tone as he pushed a slice of pizza in Peter’s hands with enough force for him to fall back into the couch. “Ha.”

Peter grumbled angrily into his pizza before sighing. “Oh my goodness, this is fantastic.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two ate in a content silence before Johnny made a noise. “Ooo. I have an idea.”

“Huh?”

Johnny shot Peter a devious look. “I bet you ten Prank War Points that I can eat more pizza than you.”

Peter sighed. “Johnny, I don’t think that would be very fair.”

“You’re chicken.” Johnny started wiggling his arms like wings and clucking.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Johnny before glancing at the pizzas behind him. Peter then stood up, wiped his mouth with the back of his fist, and whispered, “You’re on.”

Twenty minutes later, Peter was adding ten tallies to his side in the hall while Johnny was still flabbergasted that someone as lanky as Peter could eat an entire large pizza without so much as a single second of hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter glanced at his phone to see that it was already 10 at night. “Crap, I gotta go.” Peter stood up from the couch and grabbed his coat and shoes.

“Where do you have to go so urgently at 10?” Johnny asked standing up from the couch as well.

“I’ve uhhh gotta go try to take photos of Spider-Man for Jameson. I need cash and the fastest is from  _ the Bugle _ .”

“It’s the middle of December in New York City, and you’re gonna go freeze looking for Spider-Man.”

“Yup. Bye, Johnny. This was actually pretty fun.” Peter waved before going through the door.

Peter opened up his door as Johnny stuck his head out of his own. “Uhh, Peter? Do you maybe want some company?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, Johnny,” Peter said slowly. “But, I prefer being alone when I shoot. I’ll text you later. You’ve got my number, right?”

Johnny shook his head and handed Peter his phone. “Trade.” Peter plugged his civilian number in and laughed at Johnny struggling to type on his phone.

“This is just sad,” Johnny stated as he handed back Peter’s phone.

“Goodbye, Johnny!” Peter said lightly and shut the door.

Harry was waiting in the kitchenette with a half-made bowl of cereal. “Were you over at Johnny’s this entire time? I know your classes were canceled.”

“We were just hanging out.” Peter shrugged. “I never thought I’d say this, but he’s actually a pretty good guy.”

Harry grabbed his head suddenly and stormed out the door. “I’m going out!” he shouted over his shoulder. “Don’t wait up.” Peter glanced from the slammed front door to the abandoned bowl of milk and cereal box. Peter sighed before picking up the milk bowl and drinking it.  _ No use wasting food while on a budget. _


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny reentered his apartment and slid onto the floor and stared into space for a solid three minutes. He’s pretty sure he heard a door slam, but Johnny was off in another dimension. Johnny pulled out of his phone and immediately dialed for Sue.

“Hey, Bro. What’s up?” Sue answered.

“Sue, I need to talk to you in person. Like ASAP.” Johnny said urgently.

“Is something wrong?” Sue asked concern evident in her voice.

“No. Yes. I’m not sure. Can I come over now?” Johnny pleaded.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re at the hotel. See you soon.”

Johnny climbed out the window and immediately flamed up. Johnny began flying towards Manhattan. He was spacing out a little as he almost ran into Spider-Man.

“Woah, woah, woah. Torchy! Hey, I’m swingin’ here.” Spider-Man joked as he matched his swings to Johnny’s flight. “Hello? You almost made Flame-Roasted Spider. Care to comment?” Johnny was still out of it. “Johnny Storm!” Spider-Man shouted.

“Wha?” Johnny’s flames flickered and stopped as Johnny regained focus.

“Oh, boy…” Spider-Man swung himself low enough to catch Johnny bridal style. “Man, what is wrong with you?” Johnny shrugged. “Grab on.” Spider-Man commanded. Johnny wrapped his legs between Spidey’s and circled his arms around the masked hero’s chest.

Spider-Man swung Johnny down the street until he pulled up on a flat rooftop. “Thanks, Spidey.”

“Sit and talk. What the heck is wrong with you?” Spider-Man asked as he dangled his legs off the roof. Johnny sat next to him.

“Okay, I feel kinda shitty venting to you while I’ve been holding this in.” Johnny glanced at Spidey’s white lenses and said, “Up until about a few months ago, I hated you.” 

Spider-Man shrugged. “Yeah, the feeling was mutual.”

“We’re friends now, right? We have teamed up a couple of times.”

“Then there was the Night of a Hundred Hot-Dogs.” Spidey recalled.

“So much mustard… I will never hit more than ten hotdog carts with you in one night.” Johnny said.

“Noted. But yeah, we’re at least frenemies.” Spider-Man answered.

“Okay, I guess that’s good.” Johnny shrugged.

“So, what’s wrong with you? Besides an apparently deep-rooted desire to discover our friendship status?”

“Do you ever just spend your whole life thinking you know something as a fact that can never change and then it does?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah. I felt that way when I discovered that nothing actually touches. It’s just electrons pushing against each other. I could punch you in the face, and there wouldn’t be any actual contact.”

“What? What does that even me-” Johnny began before he stopped himself. “Nope, not getting sidetracked this time. So, with the electron thing or literally anything else, how do you deal with the new information?”

Spider-Man looked into the distance. “Well, I am the King of Blowing Things Out of Proportion and the Sultan of Freak Outs. I first freak out, then think about how this will affect my life, then squeeze in an existential crisis, eventually accept the information, and move on. If you’re asking for advice, I’d skip straight to the last two steps.”

Johnny looked a little more than slightly overwhelmed. “Alright, thanks.”

Spider-Man stood up. “No prob, Bob. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I should be.” Johnny stood up and tested his powers. “Flame on!” Johnny once more burst into flames and sighed with relief.

“That catchphrase is still lame as heck.” Spider-Man commented. “See ya, Flames for Brains. If you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me.” He waved his arms indicating New York as a whole.

“Thanks, Webhead.” Johnny smiled and flew off towards Manhattan.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny knocked on Sue and Reed’s hotel room, and Ben answered it. “Hey, Johnny! Long time no see.” 

Johnny surged past him and went to Sue and Reed. “Move, I’m in a crisis.” Johnny ran to hug Sue.

“The Hell?” Sue looked down at Johnny then to Reed and Ben. She then hugged Johnny back and nodded towards the door. The two nodded and exited the room.

“Hey, Little Bro?” Sue asked gently. “I’m gonna pause the movie, okay?” Johnny let go and nodded. “So, what’s the matter?” Sue said as she returned her attention to Johnny.

Johnny opened his mouth, bit his bottom lip, and looked at the floor.

“Come on, Johnny. Whatever it is, I won’t be mad.”

Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I think I’m gay!” Johnny opened a single eyelid to watch Sue’s reaction.

Sue cocked her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows together before erupting with laughter.

“Why are you laughing? I am  _ trying  _ to have a proper freakout, and you are ruining it!” Johnny shouted.

“Hon, I know.”

“Oh.” Johnny did a double take. “Wait, what?”

“You’re still attracted to women, right?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”

“And I’ve literally seen you with aliens.”

“They don’t always have genders.” Johnny grumbled.

Sue looked at her younger brother, “You literally told us, ‘It’s not gay if it’s in space.’”

Johnny buried his head in his knees. “That’s true. I saw that somewhere.”

Sue leaned down to embrace her younger brother once more. “Johnny, I’m speaking on behalf of the entire family when I say that we’re happy as long as you’re happy. I’ve known for quite some time that you like more than just girls. I think the term is ‘pansexual.’ I just always thought you didn’t talk about it because of the press.”

“Screw them, I couldn’t care less about what’s in the papers.” Johnny pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. “Thanks, Sue. I- I feel a lot better now.”

“I’m glad.” Sue smiled deviously at Johnny. “So, what’s the guy’s name?”

“Uhh,” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck as the blood rose to his cheeks.

“Johnny, don’t burn the blankets.”

“Sorry.” He willed himself to calm down. “And I think there’s kind of two?”

“That’s my boy! But, don’t break their hearts. Anyway, go on.”

Johnny sighed. “I have a big, stupid crush on my dorky neighbor. When I see him, I have this constant need to impress him. He’s so smart like I think Reed would be surprised with his brains. When I don’t see him I just get really bummed, and I wanna scream when he leaves.”

Sue grinned at him, “So, how long have you guys been hanging out?”

“Uhh, today officially.”

Sue shot him a look. “But, we’ve talked a little and have been pranking each other since like my second day at the apartment.”

“Okay, that’s a little better. Just make sure you really like him before you do something stupid.”

Johnny nodded and breathed in. “I’ve also discovered that I’m extremely attracted to Spider-Man.”

Sue leaned back and covered her mouth. “Oh my goodness, Ben called that years ago.” She then broke off into peals of laughter. “He even bought you that action figure of him! This is too good!”

Johnny elbowed his sister in the arm. “The thing is, I don’t know if I really like him like him.”

Sue raised an eyebrow, “So, it’s like a physical attraction then?”

“Eww. Gross.” Johnny ducked his head. “Yeah.”

“Huh. It’s his ass isn’t it?”

Johnny muffled a scream into the plush blankets.

Reed slid his arm under the door and picked it up to wave. “Can we come back in now?” He asked from behind the door.

“Yeah, sure.” Johnny replied. “Sue, I should head home.”

“Code for: ‘You want me to tell them?’”

“Yes, please. Not the crushes thing. Especially, not the second!”

“Gotcha.”

“Thanks, Sue! Goodnight, guys!” Johnny hopped off of the bed and waved goodbye.

Once Johnny exited the door, he pressed his ear to the door.

“Okay, you both owe me ten bucks. He came out.” Sue stated.

Johnny began smoking out of irritation because,  _ Of course, they took a bet on me. I hate all of them. _

“Goodbye, Johnny!” Sue called. “Go home. We can see the smoke from under the door!”

_ Yup, I hate all of them. _


	15. Chapter 15

Peter was just finishing up patrol for the night when his Spidey Senses began to tingle.

Suddenly, three contained explosions surrounded Peter and nearly blasted him out of the sky.

“Jesus Christ!” Peter swung around to see the Green Goblin flying towards him at full force.

“Spider-Man. Tonight’s the night you die!”

“Why, what did I do?” Peter asked frantically.

He rolled to the side and onto a rooftop as the Goblin began throwing knives. “Do you know why I look like this?” 

Peter quickly analyzed the menace and took quick mental notes.  _ Rotting teeth. Flaking flesh tinged green. Halloweentown hair. _ “Bad day at the Spa?”

“I was drugged by someone I trusted with my life. He got me addicted to what turns me into this.” The Green Goblin looked sorrowful for a split moment before returning back to rage. “My own father experimented on me for years!”

Peter halted himself. “I am so sorry. Let me help. I’m sure there’s some way to undo it.”

“It’s too late. I’ve learned to love the power. I just want your blood. I see you and think of what my father was attempting to do. ‘Make me stronger. Better than the average man.’ You will always haunt me because I look at you, and I see the years of torment.”

The Goblin threw more bombs. As best as he could, Peter attempted to avoid the attacks, but one made contact and exploded at Peter’s left shoulder. Spider-Man momentarily screamed at the searing pain, but within seconds of impact, Peter lost all ability to move. He attempted to speak but could only slightly shift his lips.

The Goblin landed his glider and stepped onto the roof. “The part I’m the most thankful for isn’t the raw power. When I revert back to the sniveling, powerless idiot, he hardly remembers a thing. I just lie and wait until he gives into temptation, shoots up, and then I take control.” He stepped closer to Peter who could only make distraught noises. “You could almost say it’s like hiding behind a mask, and I want to see the sheer terror in your eyes before I rip you to shreds.”

The Green Goblin took a knife and sliced open Spider-Man’s mask at the back of his neck. The Goblin removed the mask. Upon revealing Peter’s face, the Green Goblin took a step back. “No,” the Goblin’s raspy voice wavered. “No, Peter. It can’t be you.” He fell backward and started crawling. “No. No. No. No! NO!” Peter could only watch as the villain began seizing and released an inhuman shriek of pain. His back bent at several impossible angles, and his skin began shrinking and tightening. The Goblin’s hair began darkening from its pale green color. Foggy green eyes changed to bright, watery cerulean.

Spider-Man began panting. Peter Parker in all his maskless terror was making eye contact with a petrified Harry Osborn from across the rooftop.

Harry glanced down at himself, at Peter, and at the glider. Harry tentatively stepped towards Peter with one hand outstretched. A police siren whistled in the distance, and Harry leaped back. He grabbed the glider with both hands and began running towards the fire escape. He paused once to look over his shoulder at Peter. Harry began sobbing and repeatedly confessing, “I’m so sorry, Peter. I’m so sorry,” before vanishing into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

“Look, I’m his neighbor, and I haven’t heard from him in three days!” Johnny shouted into the phone. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry for yelling, but will you please answer the question?”

“I’m sorry, but Peter hasn’t been to  _ The Bugle _ in a few days.”

Johnny sighed and hung up. 

_So, he hasn’t been to ESU, Stark, or_ The Bugle _since then. He’s not answering his phone, and he hasn’t answered his door._ _I’m going to call the pol-_

Johnny’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding from outside his apartment. He opened it up to see a woman with sunglasses and a floral scarf wrapped around her head pounding on Peter’s door. She turned on her heels and addressed Johnny. “You. Have you seen Peter?”

Johnny shook his head. “It’s been three days. The last time I saw Peter, he said he was going to go take pictures of Spider-Man.”

The woman quickly looked Johnny up and down and said, “You can leave now.”

“No way. Who are you, and how do you know him?”

She analyzed the lock and reached into her scarf. She swiftly pulled out a bobby pin, bent it, and began picking the lock. The lock tumblers clicked, and the woman tested the door knob.

She whipped her head towards Johnny and lowered her sunglasses slightly revealing bright green eyes. “Family.”

She then slammed the door on the stunned blonde.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter continued his stare-off with the off-white ceiling from his spot on the futon. He ignored the pounding on the door and had assumed it was Johnny again, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to speak or even move.

The door swiftly opened and shut as a figure approached him. Peter turned his head slightly and saw Natasha removing a scarf and sunglasses.

“Peter,” she tsked. We’ve all been worried sick.” Natasha sat at the edge of the futon and leaned over to crack the blinds, bringing some light into the room.

Peter winced and shrugged.

“I won’t pressure you to tell me what’s wrong, but I might be able to help if you do.” Natasha spoke gently.

Peter didn’t answer, so Natasha stood up and went to investigate the kitchenette. She repressed a sigh at the lack of food and continued to poke around until she found some leftover Italian and warmed it up in the microwave.  Peter accepted the offering and sat up while Natasha turned on a few lamps.

“It’s Harry.” Peter mumbled faintly between bites of pasta.

“I figured as much.”

The silence returned for a few moments as Peter dragged his knees up to his chest.

“He’s,” Peter’s voice cracked. “He’s gone.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow and waited for Peter to continue. She looked down at him and saw that the bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual and patches of stubble were haphazardly growing in.

“He’s the Green Goblin.” Peter had known this for three days now and yet hearing it still felt foreign and confusing to him. He felt a familiar itchiness behind his eyes and willed himself not to cry in front of the Avenger.

Natasha immediately sat down and wrapped Peter in a hug. She didn’t apologize, and Peter was grateful to avoid patronization. Peter didn’t realize he was crying until he saw his teardrops roll down Natasha’s winter coat. Neither of the two broke the embrace, and she stiffly continued to let Peter cry into her shoulder.

After another minute passed, Peter broke the hug. Natasha straightened herself out and asked, “Better?”

“Honestly?” Peter asked while wiping his eyes. “No.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” Natasha gave him a meek half-smile. “Now, go shower. You stink.”

Peter did as he was told while Natasha slipped out the front door. 

“Don’t forget to shave!” Natasha called over her shoulder.

She knocked on Johnny’s door and automatically said, “Peter’s fine. He’s inside and could use a friend right now.”

Johnny had the faint inkling that he recognized the woman, but he didn’t really care right now. He rushed into the apartment only to hear the rushing water of the shower.

As she walked down the stairs, Natasha sent a quick text out to the other Avengers that Peter was safe and to put an APB out for Harry Osborn/the Green Goblin.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny Storm had never been inside of Peter’s apartment, and it was even more depressing than he had imagined. Besides the apparent hand-me-downs, Johnny was the most disappointed that Peter still had a thick, old-school television and desktop computer. It made Johny want to puke a little just looking at them.

Johnny looked around the room and saw an abundance of photographs up on the wall. He’s not really sure why he’s surprised to see them given Peter’s job with  _ The Bugle _ , but to him, Peter didn’t seem much into sharing about his personal life. There were lots of pictures of when Peter was younger, and Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at the bright doe eyes and wild brown hair. There were some pictures of Harry too, but Johnny tended to walk past those.

On the end tables and shelves were framed photos, however, most of them were lying face down. Johnny picked one up out of sheer curiosity and wiped the dust off of his hand. There was a picture of a teenaged Peter with a blonde girl. She was kissing his cheek, and they looked, in Johnny’s opinion, like one of those perfect couples that are already in purchased frames.

Johnny bit his lip and returned the photo to its original position. He felt like he just witnessed something private and had the gnawing feeling of guilt in his stomach. He backed up and looked for something else to busy himself with. He was walking towards the bedroom doors when the bathroom door opened, and Peter stepped out with a towel wrapped around his lower half.

“Johnny?” Peter asked. “What are you doing in here?”

“Uhhh,” Johnny artfully answered.  _ Holy shit, he has a six pack. _ Johnny felt his face getting red and forcibly ripped his eyes away. “That lady who broke into your apartment told me to come in.”

Peter shut the door and walked towards his room to change. “Is she still here?” Peter asked through the shut door,

Johnny, who was currently supporting himself by leaning against the wall, answered, “No, she left. Who was she?”

“Just one of my aunts.” Peter shouted back as he stuffed the dirty Spider-Man suits into his trunk.

“She’s scary.”

“I know.”

Peter reemerged in an old crew neck, jeans, and glasses, and Johnny breathed in deeply and shot him a quizzical look. “So, why did you go off the grid? You really freaked me out.”

Peter collapsed back onto the futon and glared at the ceiling. “Something happened.”

“Well no shit, Sherlock.” Johnny replied as he plopped down next to Peter. “Why are we giving the ceiling dirty looks?”

Peter shook his head and gave a passive half-laugh. “I just lost someone close to me a few nights ago.”

“Who?” Johnny asked as he shuffled closer to Peter.

Peter covered his face in his hands and sighed. “Harry.” Peter took Johnny’s silence as a request for him to keep talking. “I uhh… I found out he had a drug problem. He was- he wasn’t himself when I found him.”

Peter turned away from Johnny to face the back of the futon. “I guess you could say he attacked me.”

Johnny clenched his fist and was about to sit up, but Peter continued, “It’s okay. I’m fine physically, I guess.” 

Johnny laid back down and nudged Peter to keep talking, “I just- He’s my best friend! We’ve known each other since we were kids! And, I just am thinking about how long I’ve seen the signs, and I didn’t do anything about it. It’s my fault.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.”

“It is, and I don’t think he’s coming home.” Peter shut his eyes and could only see the panic-ridden look of his best friend on the rooftop.

“What makes you say that?” Johnny questioned.

“I called Oscorp. No word. I can’t reach him through his phone. No social media. Nothing.”

“Could he be staying with his family?”

Peter cringed and shook his head, “I’m all he’s got.”

Johnny didn’t really know what to say, so he stood up and dragged Peter with him.

“What are you doing?” Peter inquired tiredly.

“I’m getting you out of this depressing-ass apartment.” Johnny replied. “Let’s go do something.”

Peter groaned as Johnny dragged him by the wrist. “Johnny, no. I haven’t slept in three days. I really don’t feel up to anything.”

“Then nothing we shall do.” Johnny unlocked his apartment with a grin. He was still dragging Peter by the wrist and shoved him onto the couch. “How does a  _ Parks and Rec _ marathon sound?”

“Like a dream,” Peter smiled into a pillow.

“Alrighty then. You hungry?”

“I’m okay. Aunt Nat made me eat.”

“Aunt Nat, huh?”

“Shut up. It’s starting.”

“Ok, Pete.”


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, when Johnny woke up with soft brown locks under his chin and legs tangled between his, he promptly fell off the couch and dragged Peter with him.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a few days later when Johnny got an SOS text from Sue about Paibok. Johnny dove out his window and flamed up towards New York Harbor. The fight was nothing straying from the Four’s normal level of chaos, but Johnny paused for a moment because attempting to web up Paibok mid-shapeshift was none other than Spider-Man.

Once Johnny joined the fight, Spider-Man waved and exclaimed, “I’ve come to steal your job! They’re officially hiring me tomorrow.”

Johnny smirked through his flames as he dodged a blast of bio-electricity. “You’re just the underling hired while I’m on strike.”

“Both of you, shut up and focus!” Sue commanded.

The fight ended quickly, and Reed and Ben went to speak to the authorities. “So,” Sue said eying Johnny and Spider-Man suspiciously. “Do you two still hate each other or…”

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Sue while Spidey shrugged and said, “Ehh, nah.”

“Wow, Spidey. I’m touched.” Johnny replied voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Well, Spider-Man.” Sue smiled. “You are pretty handy in a fight.”

Spider-Man tossed his head towards Johnny and whispered, “Ha.” Johnny elbowed him back.

“If you two are done?” Sue rolled her eyes as the two boys jumped back to attention. “I think I speak for the rest of the team when I say thank you for your help. If we were still at the Baxter Building,” Sue raised her eyebrows at Johnny and pursed her lips. Johnny, in turn, shifted behind Spider-Man. “I’d offer you some dinner, but we’ve been eating takeout for over a month now.”

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck and answered sheepishly, “Thank you, Sue, but I don’t really do sit-down dinners. You know, secret identity and what not.”

“He doesn’t take off the mask because he actually has eight eyes,” Johnny said matter-of-factly.

Spider-Man webbed Johnny’s hand to the wall he was resting on and turned back to Sue. “It’s the thought that counts. Thank you. I’m totally smiling like a gentleman behind the mask.”

Sue laughed and turned towards Johnny. “Are you coming over soon? Christmas’ll be here before you know it, and I feel like you’ve hardly been with the family.”

Spider-Man awkwardly stepped back and began scaling the wall that Johnny was still trying to free himself from. “I’m gonna head out,” he called. “Bye, Sue. Bye, Reed. Bye, Ben. Get bent, Johnny.”

“I hope someone steps on you, Spidey!” Johnny called back with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Peter was currently taking a nap and using his Organic Chemistry book as a pillow when Johnny flung open his apartment door. Peter jumped backward at the sound, and the folding chair gave out from underneath him.

Johnny snorted at Peter’s dazed look. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Shut up, and help me get up.”

Johnny did as he was told and snickered. “What do you want anyways?” Peter grumbled.

“So, you’re grouchy when you wake up,” Johnny smiled mischievously. “Noted.”

Peter dusted himself off and rolled his eyes. “Okay,” Johnny sighed dramatically. “I’m sorry I woke you up. Is that better?” Peter nodded. “I just wanted to see if you were doing anything?”

“Johnny, I would love to, but I can’t.” Peter rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder tiredly. “My lawyer is coming over to discuss the lease issues.”

“Boo. You’re boring.”

“Boo. You’re irritating.”

Johnny dramatically clutched his chest and fell backward onto Peter’s futon. “Why must you hurt me like this?”

“Because you ask for it.”

Johnny stuck his tongue out at the brunette as a phone started ringing. “Dude, did you change your ringtone?”

Peter jumped and hastily nodded. “Oh, umm yeah. I did. That’s probably him. You can let yourself out.” He grabbed an old jacket and started jogging down the stairs.

Peter opened the main door with a grin, “Hey, Matt!”

Matthew Murdock smiled in the direction of Peter’s voice. “Heya, Pete. How are you?”

“The usual.”

“Oh, I’m sorry then.”

“Ha ha ha, you are absolutely hilarious.” Peter responded dryly.

Peter linked arms with Matt and began helping him up the stairs.

Upon reaching Peter’s door, Matt tensed. “Peter, someone’s in your apartment.”

Peter opened the door and aimed a glare at the blonde resting on the couch. “Johnny, I said get out.”

Johnny groaned and slowly got up, “I don’t get why I have to go.” Johnny grumbled.

“Wait, Peter? Why is Johnny Storm in your apartment?” Matt raised his eyebrows.

Peter rested his hand on the door frame and tapped out in Morse Code, “He doesn’t know.”

Matt nodded slightly.

“Johnny is my neighbor; my neighbor who should  _ leave _ .”

Johnny shook his head dramatically and sighed, “Where are your manners, Parker?” Johnny sauntered towards Matt. “Hello, as you know I’m Johnny Storm.” The blonde stuck out his hand.

Peter began hitting his head off of the door frame as Matt ignored the offered hand. “Hello, I’m Matt Murdock. I’m Peter’s attorney.”

Johnny looked down at his hand and back at Matt. “Wait, are you blind?”

Peter facepalmed himself.

“What was the first indication? The glasses or the cane?”

Peter snorted, and Johnny made a face.

“Umm, Peter?” Matt asked with a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “You know I don’t really do insurance policies with legal advice right?”

“Why does everyone think I’m going to burn the building down?” Johnny asked as he began smoking with frustration. Peter’s laughter increased to where he was supporting himself against the wall.

“Fine,” Johnny sniffed indignantly. “I’ll just be going then.”

“Dude, calm down. We’ll do something later. Now, buh-bye.”

Peter promptly shut the door as soon as Johnny crossed the threshold, and he just lingered outside the door for a moment before returning to his apartment.

Matt seated himself at Peter’s dining table and shook his head. “Why are you getting yourself involved with him? I thought you and the Human Torch hated each other?”

“Honestly, Johnny’s a good guy. I mean, he still drives me up the wall. No pun intended.” Peter cracked a smile at his own joke, and Matt shook his head. “But really, Matt. He’s entertaining and loyal and a total spazz and just fun. He’s like a big Golden Retriever that spontaneously bursts into flames.”

“Well, no wonder his heart was racing when you opened the door.” Matt smirked.

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Peter questioned.

“So,” Matt leaned back in his foldable chair. “Do you have a copy of your lease you can read to me?”

“Matt, what did you mean?” Peter asked again.

“Peter, do you want to do look at the lease or not?” Matt asked lightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Peter walked Matt back down the stairs with a heavy heart. “Peter, I’m sorry there isn’t much more I can do.” Matt said remorsefully. “You know I’ll keep looking for loopholes, and I’ll talk to the landlord.”

“I know, Matt. I appreciate it.” Peter gave Matt a half-hearted smile.

“If you’re smiling at me, you know I can’t see it.” Matt laughed.

“You know me so well, DerpDevil. We should team up more often.”

“Agreed. Alright, see you, Peter.”

“Bye, Matt.” Peter lingered by the main entrance for a minute. “Take care of yourself, and I’m going to avoid the easy pun you just left for me. Oh! And tell Jessica, Danny, and Luke I said, ‘Hey!’”

“Will do.”

Peter trudged back up the stairs and knocked on Johnny’s door tiredly. Johnny immediately answered. “Everything okay, Pete?”

“Nope. Let’s go get a drink or thirty. I need it.”


	23. Chapter 23

Peter dragged Johnny to a hole-in-the-wall bar in Manhattan. Johnny glanced around the half-empty bar and was immediately bored with the scene, but he didn’t care because he was here with his nerdy best friend. Johnny was determined to show Peter a fun time if it killed him.

“Hey, Pete?” Peter picked his head up off the table and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Peter sighed and took a deep swig of his Sangria. “I read Matt my lease three times, and he wasn’t able to find any loopholes to get me to move out. Since Harry isn’t here to help me out, I’m not going to be able to afford living there much longer.”

Peter sighed once more and continued. “Nobody knows where he went. He hasn’t used his bank account. There’s no way to track him down.” Peter finished off his drink and frowned. “I miss him.”

Johnny plucked the empty glass from Peter’s hand. “Let’s play a drinking game instead of wallowing in self-pity.”

“But, wallowing in self-pity is what I’m best at.” Peter leaned back in his booth and made a face.

“Do you want to get shitfaced or not?” Johnny asked seriously.

“Alright, what are you thinking?”

“Something simple. You tell me something about yourself then take a shot. Then vice-versa.”

“How is that a game?”

“Shut up and start.”

“Fine, fine fine.” Peter made a face while contemplating what to say. “Aside from Harry, my closest friend is a girl named Mary Jane. We go to ESU together.” Peter snatched a shot of whiskey from Johnny’s side of the table and swallowed it. Peter promptly gagged but managed to keep it down.

“My turn,” Johnny replied brightly. “I started drinking when I was 15.”  Johnny easily swallowed a shot. “So, I’m apparently much better at this than you.”

“The only time I really drink is when I’m hanging out with MJ. That’s Mary Jane’s nickname.” Shot.

“I actually hate being famous when the paparazzi never leaves you alone. Since I moved into that apartment, I’ve hardly had to deal with them. It’s kinda awesome.” Shot.

“I was pretty much raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben because my parents died win I was really young.” Shot.

“Aww, Peter. I’m sorry.” Johnny said sincerely.

“Shh.” Peter held a finger up to his lips. “Stop apologizing. Just roll with it.”

“Okay, Pete.” Johnny paused in thought and continued. “Sue basically raised me, and whenever she’d start dating someone, I’d get upset because she wasn’t paying as much attention to me.” Shot.

“My uncle died too.” Two shots.

“I sometimes get highlights.” Shot.

“I was bullied a lot in high school.” Shot.

“I dropped outta college.” Two shots.

Peter stared at the wall behind Johnny and shrugged. “I can’t think of anything else.” He nodded and his head lolled to the side. Johnny could tell Peter was already more than buzzed.

Johnny blinked a few times before speaking, “Who’s that blonde girl you have pictures of? An ex you never got over?”

Peter started laughing while drinking another shot. “No, silly. She’s the love of my life.” Johnny leaned back and frowned, but Peter kept talking. “Her name is Gwen Stacy. We started dating in high school. She’s even smarter than me. Got accepted to Oxford.” Peter nodded with a content smile on his face.

“So, she’s in England?” Johnny asked grumpily.

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in thought before suddenly looking up. “No, she’s not.” Peter replied like a child repeating facts. “She died a long time ago. I miss her too.”

Johnny immediately got up, sat next to Peter, and immediately engulfed him in a hug. “You’re just one big walking tragedy aren't you?” Johnny whispered.

“I don’t know.” Peter quietly replied. “I think I want to go home now, Johnny.”

“Okay, Peter.” Johnny slowly gathered the woozy brunette in his arms and swung one of his limp arms over Johnny’s shoulder. 

The subway ride was slightly uncomfortable for the flaming hero as Peter kept dozing off on Johnny’s shoulder and repeatedly waking himself up. The trek up to their apartment was a challenge as Peter giggled and wriggled in Johnny’s arms.

Johnny, who was also decently intoxicated, felt around on top of Peter’s doorframe for the spare key for about a minute before finding it.

“Alright, Pete.” Johnny nudged Peter softly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Took you long enough to say that.” Peter laughed and laid back against the door. “Famous Johnny Storm ready for another scandal.”

Johnny felt the blood rising to his cheeks as he dragged Peter towards his bedroom. “That’s not what I meant, you big dork.”

Johnny managed to open Peter’s bedroom door with one hand and push the brunette in with the other. The room was pitch black, and Johnny kept tripping over clothes he couldn’t see. Apparently, Peter fell as well because Johnny knew it, he was pinned under a half-awake, lanky brunette.

“Uhh, Pete? Buddy?” Johnny laughed nervously “Are you gonna let me up?”

“Nope.” Peter mumbled. “I’m too tired.”

“You’re always tired.” Johnny retorted. “Now, you’re tired and drunk.”

“And you talk a lot.” Peter pulled himself back and lazily eyed Johnny. “I never thought I would actually like you.”

“What?” Johnny asked in confusion. “Why?”

“I was jealous that you had everything, and people liked you.” Peter smiled softly. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Johnny gulped as his body temperature rose. “Pete, I think I better get back to my own- Mmph!”

Playboy-extraordinaire Johnny Storm was frozen in place as Peter Parker crushed their lips together. Johnny took a moment to reflect on his place in the universe as Peter kept attempting to deepen the kiss. Finally, Johnny rolled out from underneath Peter and gracefully landed on the ground with a thud.

Peter sat up on the bed with an expression as though he had just dropped his ice cream. “So, you don’t like me.”

Johnny fumbled to stand up, “No, God. Peter, of course I like you. You’re super smart and funny and my best friend. I want this to happen, but I want it when I know you want it too. AKA sober.” Peter sighed and fell back on the bed while Johnny moved to tuck you in.

Peter looked up blearily at Johnny and yawned. “I’m so lonely I miss Gwen and Harry.”

“I know you do, Pete.”

“I have to look at his stuff all the time and think about those stupid pumpkins.”

Johnny just nodded along and made his way to the door. “Goodnight, Peter.”

“Night, Johnny.”


	24. Chapter 24

Peter awoke suddenly the next morning and had the nagging feeling that he should be mortified about  _ something _ .

He shrugged and stumbled out his door and promptly into a stack of boxes.

“Wha?” Peter asked to himself before assuming that whatever was happening, it was Johnny’s fault.

Peter knocked on his neighbor’s door, and Johnny immediately flung it open while worrying his lip.

“Uhh, hey. What’s up, Pete? How ya feeling? What’s the deal?” Johnny awkwardly leaned in his doorframe and looked anywhere but Peter’s face.

“What did you do?” Peter asked while narrowing his eyes. “I know that face. What did you do?”

“Wait, do you remember anything from last night?” Johnny asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“We went out for drinks, right?” Peter questioned while furrowing his brows. “Because I’m gonna have to move out. Crap!”

Peter rubbed his eyes and started breathing heavily. Johnny grabbed his hand and led him inside. Peter noticed some of the same boxes stacked in Johnny’s apartment that were in his.

“Peter, you said some things last night. But, you were totally wasted, so I obviously didn’t take anything seriously.” Johnny made a soured face but continued. “Anyway, you said that being around all of Harry’s stuff is kinda messing with you. So, I started moving some of his stuff in here.” Johnny cast his eyes down and shrugged. “Also, it’s totally your call, but I can move in if you need any help? My lease is monthly, and I just want to be there for you. So-”

Johnny’s babble was cut off by Peter’s sharp intake and strangling him in a hug. “You are the best person I know! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Peter laughed and looked down to realize that he still hasn’t let go of Johnny’s hand.

Peter didn’t move his hand.

“Pete? As much as I love attention, your noodle arms are surprisingly crushing me.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Peter let go and sheepishly smiled.

“Wait, what about your bet?” Peter frowned at Johnny. “Won’t Ben, Sue, and Reed try to say you won’t be living ‘on your own?’”

“Peter, I frankly don’t care about that stupid bet anymore. I just…” Johnny closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “I care about you, okay?”

Peter pulled his knees to his chest with a meek smile. “I care about you too.”

Johnny decided that this was the perfect moment to count Peter’s freckles because they were getting closer by the second. Johnny glanced up and met Peter in the middle for their first real kiss.

It was slow and tentative, and Johnny couldn’t help but smile into Peter’s lips.  _ This is  _ so _ much better than last night. _ Peter was currently running his hands through Johnny’s golden locks, and Johnny was holding Peter by the small of his back.

Peter could feel Johnny’s skin start to steam and sparks would occasionally singe his fingertips. The brunette sighed into the kiss, and Johnny thought he was about to spontaneously combust right then and there.

Johnny gently broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Peter’s. “Holy shit,” he laughed softly.

Peter swallowed heavily. “Yeah.”

Johnny closed his eyes, “Pete? Not that I wanna stop this or anything, but you should know you kissed me last night.”

Peter groaned, “Oh, God. I thought that had been a dream.”

“Wait,” Johnny cheekily grinned. “Do you normally have dreams about a sub-par makeout with me?”

Johnny started cackling unceremoniously, and Peter just stared at him. He hadn’t been sure he wanted this, wanted  _ Johnny _ , until they had already wound up together. Peter wasn’t sure what was going to happen here or what will happen when Johnny wants to move out. He didn’t know where Harry was or if MJ would approve.

But, right now, Peter  _ didn’t care _ . Right now, he was curled up with Jonathan Storm who was looking at  _ him _ like the sun. He had somebody he cared about in his arms, and he was, for at least a short moment in his tragedy of a life, happy.

Everything else could wait a little while longer.

_ Except,  _ Peter thought.  _ Maybe just one more thing. _

“Hey, Johnny? I’ve got something I need to get off my chest.”

“Is it your shirt?”

“Nope. It’s my suit.”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
